


Absolute Ridiculousness

by RavenArchress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Cats?, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll fix it, Other, Vocab story, batfam, cATS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArchress/pseuds/RavenArchress
Summary: So I wrote a thing in high school ages ago and I want to take it and actually flesh it out but knowing me I will procrastinate it. Plus writing isn't usually my thing-- drawing is. So I figured if I posted it now, it'd embarrass me enough to give it a new shinny polish.Basically it's Tim waxing on about living in Wayne Manor[update it is 1/3/19 and it has been 9 months, it is a new years and I've resigned myself to leaving this as it is... maybe one day]





	Absolute Ridiculousness

**Author's Note:**

> I regret so much, but this isn't terribly written... it's just obviously a vocabulary assignment that accidentally evolved into batfamily fanfic.

With an incredulous glance at Damian, Timothy took in the sight of the fifty cats that had somehow found their way into the Wayne manor. Now it’s not unknown that the Wayne family is somewhat eccentric, but for the Wayne heir to have brought that many cats there by himself… it’s more strange than normal.

Standing close to the doorway Tim watches as Damian gently lifts up one of the pliant cats on the couch and swathes it in many, many warm blankets. The cat’s head lolled into the crook of the young boy’s arm in complete comfort. Although the young man standing in the doorway would potentially go into the parlour to find out why exactly there are so many felines present, there’s a great enmity between the two adoptive brothers, so it may not be the best choice. Tim has no intention of initiating the aggravating motif of the fighting brothers after all. Besides, who would interpose on that … beautiful … display of adoration.

Instead of dwelling on the intricacies of Damian’s feline adoration, Tim slips out of the doorway and down the hall. Hands trailing along the embossed wall, he heads towards the kitchen, steadily ignoring the massive amounts of cat fur that will soon permeate the air. The coffee maker whorls to life and the slow steady drip of fluid enters the pot.

Ever since Alfred’s short hiatus began, all of the manor’s inhabitants have slowly lost their impulse control. They go along with whatever new idea they fancy and the efflorescence of insanity is starting to get on Tim’s nerves. Just this morning he found that his entire wardrobe had been replaced by 1960’s retro styles. Dick said it was decorous… it was _not_.

After a strident scolding for Dick, Tim went downstairs to get an aspirin only to find out, to his mortification, one of the others had made a collage of pictures from last Christmas. It was a memory that had his face slowly change to pallid demeanor.

Jason had then come tumbling in laughing his butt off for actually pulling off that ‘specious’ plan of his. He thinks he's so devious. Which, hopefully, Jason doesn't know the meaning of being secretive and his joke was actually the collage and not something he'd have to find within the home later on to stop it from going off on Bruce when he returns from outer space. 

Rubbing his temples, Tim sits down, still pale, but even more deftly attempting to ignore the manner of the manor's inhabitants.

Tim, lamenting life, comes to the conclusion that at least Dick is just impulsive and Jason's just a dick. The reason Damian introduced 50 cats to the family’s house, on the other hand, is still extremely obscure ... and Tim has no intention of finding out the youngest bat's intentions.

But everything's _fine_ , so long as he gets his coffee soon.


End file.
